vikingclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Lottery
Search Test type=search Well that's the simple version but I would like it to stick to headings. It does not seem any better than the normal searchbar. Searching for "Aegir's compass" with both button finds exactly the same 10 matches. Ideally it should not find any matches as there is no such thing as an Aegir's compass. It does not even restrict itself to sections with All the words in the search term. Fablanta (talk) 22:22, September 22, 2014 (UTC) I really like the template you can use it for item pages if you decide to make them :) how about adding a function to show if an item can be blacksmithed or not . Aleshajorel (talk) 19:51, September 23, 2014 (UTC) I have no real idea about templates. I was stumbling around and found this one. I do not know where to create one from scratch or where to put it so that it would be included in the Templates section you can see when editing a page. There is quite a lot I don't know about creating a wikia page/site. For instance until you just mentioned it I never knew that this wikia showed matching options when you entered the first 3 letter. I always though it was some magic bit of coding that someone on the Castle Age site had done for their search box. All these years I've been editing this wikia and never even knew that. Embarrassing to say the least :-) Another concept I don't get is Categories. I have aquired some know-how though, until Barbaloot came on board all I could do was import those horrible MS Word tables or try and use ones from Add Table. He revolutionised the way that tables were done on this site. Fablanta (talk) 00:30, September 24, 2014 (UTC) I had to go through my learning curve on wikimedia and there is still a lot I don't know. For instance you can teach me how to create or use the imported tables because I was stumped when I saw my first one here. I only know about the search functions because I work for a company that makes search engines and it's info I picked up from work and the dragonsaga wiki Aleshajorel (talk) 08:23, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Template Experiment Can't see Effects or Source in the template do you know what they do and where they are? How we can remove non-existent templates and add ones that we might actually use? At the moment only the welcome template is available. We also should compile a list categories we want in the template such as: Level Available, Location... (only ones I can think of at the moment :-) ). The blurb on the left of the page could contain stuff like, associated item, dependencies (do you need someone to give it to you,? Was award in the 1908, summer newsletter so is no longer available. etc.) I have found the source for templates, they are at: http://vikingclan.wikia.com/wiki/Template:ItemInfobox So to create a new template for shoes you would use the URL: http://vikingclan.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Shoes and it would ask if you want to create it. Since does not exist we enter the url: http://vikingclan.wikia.com/wiki/Template:ItemInfobox to create it giving us a usable template on the left when we edit. Fablanta (talk) 19:12, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Ok how does it look now? Template:Infobox_item I was trying to make it auto catgorize but it wasn't working maybe you can take a look http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Categorization#Categorization_using_templates Aleshajorel (talk) 01:35, September 28, 2014 (UTC) So far so good but I have a few queries. *to me Drop means the location where you could expect get the item (usually at at random) and a lot of the stuff we want to do IBs (Info Boxes) for will be bought, crafted or gifted. *We probably don't have to bother with sell. If we include building from Empire we could more usefully call this Income/Upkeep. *There is maybe no easy way to do this but I think the layout would look nicer if the info under the picture was center justified as in: Name: John Doe Age: 34 Sex: Male Employment: Assassin Rather than: Name: John Doe Age: 34 Sex: Male Employment: Assassin Fablanta (talk) 16:30, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Fablanta, where do you get the ratios for lottery win chances? I certainly win the 5th prize a heck of a lot more often that 1 in 43. More like 1 in 4 or 5... Barbaloot (talk) 19:38, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Discuss lottery page Lottery Talk The Lottery Cash Payout Thanks Barbaloot I can't believe I missed that one, 6 x gross empire income. I was all set to start collecting data to work it out. It is not precisely accurate though for some reason. My last cash lottery win was 4,219,296,000,300 and my gross Empire income is 703,216,000,000 so I should have been awarded 4,219,296,000,000 but I was given 300 more coins which makes it 0.000000007110191% out :-) Fablanta (talk) 22:51, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I used this page to find the payouts but thinking about it you are correct. *face plant* Well spotted. The page I used is designed to work out the jackpot possibilities but I used it to work out 2/43, 3/43 etc. For one number there is a 1/43 chance it could be correct but there are 4 other numbers that would be correct too. When you think of it in the real world that would only be 1, 1/5 win every 6 weeks but it certainly is far more frequent than that. The 2/5 was 903 which means 2 winning numbers about every 2.5 years At least the 5/5 is correct. I verified the answer from another site which was why I initially thought the rest were correct. Back to the drawing board :-) For now I shall just divide by the number of ball it could be in that spot until I find the correct figures. Fablanta (talk) 23:10, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Found the corrrect calculator at: http://www.csgnetwork.com/oddscalc.html (no I didn't find it instantly, I forgot to publish my last talk post :-( Fablanta (talk) 00:31, October 11, 2014 (UTC) I tried another test character and althought less than half the payout, was also off by an extra 300 coins Fablanta (talk) 02:18, October 11, 2014 (UTC) 3rd test character confirmed payout amount as 6 x Gross Empire +300. Don't forget to make a note of XP values (win and XP for level) if you get a 2/5 or 3/5 win. Since it obviously wasn't lottery cash that had me baffled I wonder which cash payout it was. Not challenge or adventure help. Fablanta (talk)